Ouran no naku koro ni love
by shyasian
Summary: Haruhi and the Host Club just went to see Haruhi's relative, Mion Sonozaki and Shion Sonozaki. But once the the Hitachiin Twins and the Sonozaki Twins meets each other! A little romance kicks in.
1. Chapter 1

**In Ouran...**

**"Okay, the host club has a special announcement to make," Kyoya said after he got everyone's attention. **

**"The Host Club will be leaving Ouran for a while so you have to say your good-byes," Kyoya said calmly and cool as usual. **_Really? Where are you going? _**The girls were asking questions, making the room livelier than ever. **

**"We will be going in a small village called Hinamizawa. It's in the country side" Tamaki said cheerfully."We will be staying there for a break. Everyone in the Host Club needs a vacation."**

**Haruhi bit her lips very tightly, she knew the REAL REASON why they're going there. **Where going there because I have to see my relatives... **She's taking the Host Club with her because her Dad was to busy working to take her there. He suggested the Host Club because he trust them more than anybody else (well actually he only trusts Kyoya but the others... nah!). **

**Haruhis really excited to see her relatives but when she's with Host Club, she'll know that disaster will strike soon they were there. So the Host Club continued with the day. **

**The girls were saying there good-byes to the Host Club Boys. After that the day ended and they were finished. **

**"Man those girls are getting livelier by the minute!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. **

**Then Kyoya asked "Haruhi, what are your relatives like and who are they?" he asked.**

**"Oh, um there last name is Sonozaki and they have two daughters, oh and guess what," she looked at Hikaru and Kaoru cheerfully, "they're twins!" Then the twins looked at each other excitedly, "Then this trip will be interesting," the twins said grinning widely.**

**In Hinamizawa...**

**"Ano, Mii-chan, you said your relative is coming when?"**

**Rena, the cheerful, cute and the "Kawaii and Omochikairii!" girl was asking her friend. **

**"Well she's coming here tomorrow or maybe a few more days. But I can't wait to see her!" Mion said cheerfully, the green haired girl with the high ponytail stood up, "but she said her Dad couldn't take her here, so she's bringing some friends over, which would be bad..." Mion put her head down while saying this. **

**"~Mii~ Mion you shouldn't worry like this! Your relatives are coming over for a visit!" Mion looked up and saw Rika, the kind, sweet and gentle girl was patting her head. **

**"You're right Rika! I shouldn't be worrying about that!" Mion said with determination. **Can't wait till sis finds out!


	2. Chapter 2

_**In Haruhi's Home…**_

**Haruhi packed her stuff and looked in the mirror; she had her hair clipped with a sun shaped clip and her bangs were in the right side. She was wearing her Sunday dress.**

**Then she checked her bags to see if she has everything packed. "Okay, clothes check, toothpaste check, toothbrush check, it seems everything is here…" she double checked everything again. **

**Then she went outside and waited for her Host Club friends.**

_**In Hinamizawa…**_

**Mion got ready to see her relative, her hair up in a high ponytail as usual, she was wearing a short sleeve yellow t-shirt and she was wearing messy jeans and her jacket around her waist. **

**She WAS ready to see her, but she has to see her younger twin sister first. **

**She can't see her though… and that was the only thing that she was not happy about.**

_**Back in Haruhi's Home Outside:**_

**Haruhi was still waiting for her Host Club friends, it's been over an hour and they weren't there. **

**"Where the heck are they?" then she looked in the distance there she saw a bus.**

**The bus stopped in front of her, inside was her Host Club friends inside.**

** "Good Morning Haruhi! My you look lovely today, but you are seeing your relative aren't you?" she knew that voice from a thousand miles. It was Tamaki, of course.**

**"Hey Senpai. Good morning, everyone else too. What's this bus for?" then the guy who was driving the bus spoke up, "This is the bus to Hinamizawa, what else?"**

** Haruhi got excited that she was running towards the door and she almost pushed the driver out of his seat. **

**"Oops! Sorry!" then she sit right beside the window.**

_**Back in Hinamizawa…**_

**Mion was just outside her home, and then she saw a very familiar car in front of her. It was Kasai's car! "Hey Kasai! Is Shion there?"**

**Then he point at the back of the car. Mion walked slowly, and then all of a sudden Shion jumped out of nowhere!**

** "Shion, where did you come from?" she said angrily. "Oh come on Sis! I was just teasing you okay!" Shion said cheerfully.**

**"I'm seeing our relative today. Are you sure that you don't want to see her?" asked the older twin after she got up.**

** "Yeah, listen I don't have enough time to chat. But say Hi for her for me, k! Bye!" Shion said, while running to Kasai's car.**

**She then left after a few minutes later. Mion sighed and sat at the stone steps and waited until her relative, Haruhi, arrived.**


	3. Chapter 3

_In the Bus…_

Haruhi was sitting beside the window and right beside her was the almighty, handsome and obnoxious, Tamaki. _Ugh, do I really have to sit beside this guy… _

Tamaki was saying something about "The Country Side".

Haruhi had no idea what he was saying. She was getting tired of looking and pretending that she was listening to him, so she looked at the Hitachiin twins. Both of them were talking about the two twin girls. (AKA Haruhi's Relative)

_Hmm, I wonder, have this two met other twins? _She looked at Kaoru, and then she looked at Hikaru.

Both of them were still talking about her two relatives. Then all of a sudden Tamaki shouted at her saying that they arrived. "Look Haruhi! Look! Those people there are planting rice! I think there farmers! I've never seen one!"

_Of course they're a farmer…that's why they're planting rice and other crops…_ She can see the stars in Tamaki's eyes. He was excited all right.

Then the twin boys kicked in. Shouting and putting there arms up in the air saying, "Crops, crops! Farmers, farmers! It's the country side!" repeatedly over and over again.

Haruhi sighed and couldn't wait to get off.

She noticed that the bus driver was going up one house. _My relative's home, maybe… _Then the bus stopped.

Of course Tamaki and the others got off first. When Haruhi got off, the Host Club was staring at a green haired girl. Haruhi looked at her, then on the Host club.

Surprised, but Hikaru got her attention the most. She saw that he was blushing, very hard.

Then she looked at the green haired girl, "Um, are you maybe, Sonozaki Mion?" Mion looked at her, then laughed.

"Of course! You must be Haruhi Fujiyoka! Wow! Never knew you looked like a boy!" she laughed.

Haruhi got really nervous. Mion then looked at the Host Club, "And who are you?" Tamaki stepped forward.

"My name is Tamaki Tsuo. Very nice to meet you have very lovely hair" he bowed down, took her hand and kissed it. Then Mion thought, _What are you? A playboy, or are you just this obnoxious._

"Um, very glad to meet ya!" she laughed weakly.

Then the person with the glasses spoke up"I'm Kyoya Otori"

"My name is Honey and this is Mori!" Mion looked at the tall man.

He reminded her of somebody, but don't know who.

Then the twins introduce themselves, "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin and this is my twin brother, Hikaru Hitachiin!"

Mion looked at Hikaru, she started to blush too.

"I,I'm h-his t-twin brother! N-nice to m-meet you!" Hikaru shouted.

"N-nice to meet you too..." both of them stood there for awhile.

_Now this is interesting..._

_

* * *

_**Um, Hi everybody that reads my story! I hope you like the story so far, heheheh ^.^"**

**Can't put up to many chapter's, cause I'm busy with homework.**

**So, um, yeah! Hope you like it! (Apperently the author is to to shy to talk that much)**

**Here are the pairing:**

**MionxHikaru**

**MionxKeiichii**

**ShionxKaoru**

**ShionxSatoshi (A little bit)**

**HaruhixHikaru **

**TamakixHaruhi**

**Wow! Lots of pairing! **

**Okay! Well I hoped you like the story so far and thanks for reading my story's too ^.^'' (SHYNESS) **

**Oh, and please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Mion and Hikaru were standing right in front of each other. It was silence ...for a moment.

At the time, Haruhi felt...weird. There was this really cold feeling inside of her, while she watches both of them blush at each other. _What is this feeling?Why am I feeling this way?Arghh its getting kinda annoying..._

"Hikaru, stop harrassing our guess. Well not really our guest, since we _ARE_ visting her," Tamaki mentioned. Hikaru blinked, "Sure boss...I'll stop harassing her..." he said in an annoyed voiced.

Mion blushing face dissapeared and was replaced with a laugh, "Oh,don't worry about it! Anyways, you guys might want to put those bags down, right?" the host club nodded.

The the sky rumbled, Haruhi gasped, "Yeah!This bag is killing me!'' Haruhi quickly muttered.

Mion smiled, she walked to the door and opened it, "Then welcome to my home" she smiled. The sky rumbled, louder this time, Haruhi jumped, then rain poured.

"Great...were caught in a storm! Hurry! Get in!" Mion yelled. The host club nodded and ran inside, to her small, yet safe home.

In Mions Home  
Everybody was gasping for air, they were dripping wet too, Mion floor was turning into an oceon.

"Wait here...I'll get us some towels," Mion said, with that, she walked down the dark hallways.

The host club put there bags down and waited there, for a very long time.

Hikaru was getting bored, so was his brother, "How long is she going to keep us waiting?" Hikaru complained, "Hikaru...just wait, she'll be here any minute..." Kaoru said, trying to calm his brother down.

Haruhi was standing there,leaning against the wall, "My,my Haruhi...You've been quiet for awhile," Tamaki commented, there was a loud boom outside.

This made Haruhi scream, which made everybody else jumped, footsteps were heard."Is everything okay?I heard a scream!" Mion came running, towels in hand. "No worries. Haruhi just afraid of lightning, no worries" Tamaki said.

Mion stood there,worry in her eyes, "No need to worry, i'm fine, dont worry..." Haruhi said, fear was shown in her eyes. Mion sighed and handed them the towels,

"Sorry, to kept ya' waiting" Mion laughed. "I'll be leading you guys to your room now! Just follow me!" Mion cheered. They nodded and followed her.

Deeper in Mion's Home

"This house may look big in the outside, but it's small in the inside!" Hikaru complimented.

Mion chuckled, "Well, it might be small, but it worth living in rather than living out" she looked back, smiling.

"So commoners often have small houses,put this in your data Kyouya!" Kyouya jotted something down in his notebook,(which he always carry's with him)

"Hey! I'm not a commoner! I'm just a girl with a rich family!" Mion complained like a 4 year old.

Haruhi was surprised of how many room there were, _She must have a big family..._  
Family rose to her mind,

"Um, Mion? Do you have a...Sister or a Brother?" she asked. Mion nodded, "I have a younger twin sister, her names Shion," she answered.

The twins shook there head, "Really?Where is she?" they asked at the same time, "Shion? I dont know...she said she was going somewhere so she couldn't see our relative,Haruhi." she said moaning.

The Host Club was confused, Mion suddenly stopped in front of 4 rooms, she pointed,

"Okay...Tamaki and Kyouya you get the room in the far east, Takashi and Honey will get the room next to them, the twins has the next room next to them and Haruhi will have her own room in the far west" she commanded. The Host Club nodded, though Tamaki winned, "Why cant I be in the same room as Haruhi?" he complained, "Because girls need there privacy," Mion answered, Tamaki sulked. "When you're done settling yourselfs, meet me in the dining room." Mion said. "Where is the Dining Room?" asked Haruhi. "The dining room is down the hall, past the phone and the 3 rooms down. Got it!" she pointed. They nodded and went to there rooms.

In Tama-chan and Kyo-chans room  
When Tama-chan and Kyo-chan (yes, I'm calling them that now) got to there room, they were surprised of how...plain and...poor it looked.

Two mattresses were laying on the floor with pillows on them. There was a wooden closet not to close and a lonely window was sitting right in front of the mattresses. There was a small table in the corner. The table had a flower vase sitting on it, also there was a teapot right beside the vase. The floor was wooden and the wall was painted in a light green shade. It also had a clock, it said 11:35 A.M.

"This is our room?" Kyo-chan asked, he wasn't amused, but Tama-chan was! "Look Kyouya! Its a mattress! Do you think Haruhi sleeps like this in her home?" he said excitedly.

_Moron..._ Kyouya sighed and took a step, the floor creaked,  
_The floors need remodelling..._he went up to the cabinet, opened it and it was empty. _Good...It's not dusty..._

"Kyouya! The cabinet is small! Do you think we can put all our stuff in here?" he asked.

"Just put your bag in and it will fit," Kyouya said. Tamaki nodded and put his bag in,so did Kyouya, "Good! Now we can see Mion in the Dining Room!" Tamaki chanted.

Kyouya pushed his glassed up and opened the door.

Tamaki stepped out and so did he, "_Well...Of to the Dining Room..." _Kyouya muttered.

Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai's Room

"Oh wow Takashi! Our room looks great!" Honey-Sempai's cheered. Takashi just said his famous "Mm".

There room had two beds there was a closet right beside the two beds. There no window, there was a switch to open the lights. There also was a table right beside the door, a clock sits right beside it. It said 11:27 A.M.

"Hey, Takashi! Can you put my bag in the closet! Well put out our clothes later!" he asked cheerfully. Takashi did as he said, without complaining.

"Good!You'll get a reward later!Lets go see Mii-chan in her Dining Room!"he again, said cheerfully.  
Tamaki smiled and just said, "Alright". Honey got on his back and off they went to the Dining Room.

The Twins Room!(Yay!3)

"Oh wow...What a boring room..." both of the twins said.

There room was the exact same as Tamaki and Kyouya, but they had a closet instead of a cabinet. Both of them went up to the closet and put there bags in the closet.

Before closing it, Kaoru asked a really wierd question, at least for Hikaru that is, "Hey Hikaru?" he asked. "Yeah?" Hikaru said,

"Um...why did you act that way to...Mion, when we arrived?" he asked looking at his brother.

Hikaru was silent for a moment, he wasn't sure of how he acted, he just felt...this wierd feeling inside of him for some big reason.

That caused him to blush, "I-um-I r-really don't know...I-I just d-did that ou-out of nowhere..." Hikaru answered.

Kaoru was confused, but he let it go since he answered his question. Kaoru closed the closet door and smiled, "Well...lets go to the Dining Room! Mion is waiting!'' Kaoru said. Hikaru looked at his brother, he smiled and nodded, and off they went to the Dining Room.

Haruhi's Room  
_It's good that Mion gave me my own room rather than sharing a room with the boys..._she sighed and opened the door.

But when she did,her room was decorated into a girly,girl room!

The bed was in the corner, it had a bunny and a heart shaped pillow sitting on top. The bed sheets were pink,  
so was the wall. Right beside the bed was a window that shown Mion's garden. There was a pink,heart shaped table, with a heart shaped cookies on a plate sitting on it. A really,pink cabinet was sitting right beside the heart shaped table.

There was stuffy's in the opposite corner of the bed. It had bunnys,cats,dogs and a...squirrel. There was also a pink clock that said, 11:30.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" Haruhi muttered.

She was surprised of how pink it was, did she even like the color? Haruhi was just mesmerised by the room, but suddenly,**BOOM**, Haruhi jumped.

_Great...The storm isn't over yet..._she sighed and went up to the cabinet,  
scared.

She opened it and put her bags in, **BOOM**, another lightning hit, this time Haruhi ducked.

_No...I have to get to the Dining Room...Mion and the others are waiting for me..._ she crawled to the door opened it and crawled outside.

**BOOM**, Haruhi jumped up and ran to the Dining Room.

At Dining Room  
Everybody was waiting for Haruhi to come,

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Mion, "The storm isn't over and you told me that she was afraid of lightning..." she worriedly said.

The others were worried too, "I'll go check on her" Tamaki suggested, but when he turned around he heard footsteps, no running footsteps.

The door slide opened and there was Haruhi, gasping.

"H-haruhi! Are you okay?" Mion asked. Tamaki ran up to her and guided her to the table. Haruhi was still scared, but still had enough courage to mutter "I'm fine".

Everybody in the room sighed in relief, Tamaki was glad too. Tamaki whispered in Haruhi's ear,

"I'll be over in your room, later...Don't worry, I'll stay with you when the storms over. If the storm ended right now, then there will be nothing to worry about," Haruhi nodded, and whispered, "Okay".

The room was...silent, to silent, it was actually killing Mion,

"Okay!I'll tell a little bit about myself to change the mood!" Mion yelled.

She got up, went in the kitchen, when she got out she a plate of food in her right hand, she also had a teapot in her left.

Mion put down the food and and poured the tea in the already placed, cups in the dining room. "Okay! I'll start again in the beginning!" she chirped.

_Boom_, the lightning didn't struck hard this time. Haruhi got a little scared, but not entirely.

"Okay! My name is Mion Sonozaki, 16 year old! I love games and I have a lot of them! I'm president of my class and the next heir of the Sonozaki family! I also have a club that plays games,penalty games!" she yelled.

The twins got curious when Mion said "_penalty game_",

"So you play penalty games? We love penalty games!" both of them said at the same time.

Mion laughed devilishly, "Then I challenge you into a penalty game then!" she said, "Well once the storm is done that is..." she muttered.

Mion looked out the window, then at the Host Club, they saw that her bangs hid her eyes,

"Oh...there are also some things you don't have to know about me and the village..." Mion said in a commanded tone, which left the Host Club feeling, scared.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry if I made you wait that long for the update! Sorry if it's boring...it was all I could think of...oh and Shion will appear in the next chapter too...I hope.**

**Mion: I HOPE? THIS CHAPTER WAS BORING WITHOUT HER! IT ISN'T COMPLETE WITHOUT HER!**

**Me: Shut up Mion... I know that the group is not complete without her so don't rub it in my face...**

**Hikaru: Hey Mion! How about a penalty game then! Whoever can run up to the door and back 15 times before the other one can get back, wins the game!**

**Mion: Really? What will the winners get?**

**Hikaru: Winner can do whatever they want with the loser!**

**Mion: SWEET! I'M IN!**

**Me:...This is going to take awhile...**


	5. Chapter 5

Mions POV  
The dining room was awkward, Haruhi was holding her knees close to herself. Tamaki keeps calling me a commoner in every question I answer, Kyouya is still quiet, Takashi keeps coming in the kitchen to get cake for Honey, and the twins were bored.

I couldn't blame them,the storm ruined my plans for them.

I was getting bored too, watching the twins caused me too. _Twins...just like me and Shion, why do they remind me so much of the both of us..._ that line of thought made me look at Hikaru.

Hikaru POV  
Well she's across the table, Mion. She keeps looking at me for some big reason, its making me nervous and its making me blush, AGAIN. I have to do something to make her stop,

"Hey Mion?" I asked. It took her awhile to listen to me, "Yeah?" she asked back.

"Um... your... twin sister? What was her name again?"

"Oh...its Shion, she's not here right now...d-do you want me to call her?" Kaoru jerked up,

"That'll be great! I want to meet her!"

Mion asked me the same question again, I nodded. She got up and went up to her phone. I don't know why, but the way she talks, I kind of...liked it.

Mion POV  
Hikaru just asked me to call Shion, I just nodded, though I'm not sure if she's home right now, but I had to do it since they are my guest.

I sighed and went up to the phone and dialed Shions phone. The phone rang for while, I stood there waiting for her to pick up. I heard someone pick up the phone and there was a really low, well not really low voice with a mountain accent,

"Hello?Who's this?" asked the person. Mion knew that voice, it was Kasai, "Hi Kasai! It's Mion, is Shion there?" I asked. He didn't answer, I heard him yell him in the backround.

"Hello? Who is this?" the voice switched to a young girl.

"Hey sis! It's Mion!"

"Mion! Hey! Sorry if I couldn't see our relative this morning," Shion apologized.

"Don't worry about it!" I said trying to cheer her up,

"Actually,they're here, with a couple of guests." I told.

"Really? Who are they?"

"They call themselves the "Host Club"..."

"Host Club? Boys are there?"

"Yes, ah, Shion you should come over here right now!" I commanded.

She laughed, "O-kay! I'll be over, since you don't want to be around boys!"she laughed, I laughed with her, and with that she hang up. I put the phone down and went over to the Dining Room.

Shion's POV  
I put down the phone and turned to Kasai, "Let's go to Sis!" I winked.  
Kasai just nodded.

I took my umbrella with me, incase I got wet.

Me and Kasai went to his car outside thinking to myself what Sis's situation was. Being surrounded by boys,but...wasn't our relative a girl?

"Shion, get in the car," Kasai said when we were outside. The sky rumbled a little a bit, I sighed, _Can't you come back another day?..._  
Kasai started the engine after the car started shaking a bit, we were off.

At Mion's Home  
Mion opened the door to the Dining Room and was greeted by the Host Club.

"Hey Mii-chan! What did she say?" Honey asked,

"She said she'll be coming over," answered Mion. Haruhi looked up,feeling a bit better since the storm was letting up a little bit,

"So she'll come? That's great,"

"Yeah, but it'll be awhile for her to get here," Mion sighed. "So... how will we past the time?" the twins grinned, "Lets play your...penalty game!"they said.

This made Mion fired up, "Alright!Penalty game it is!" she then spun around and she was holding a pack of cards in her hand.

"Well play...OLD GEEZER!" she said excitedly, the twins laughed, "Your on!"

"Oh,just to let you know...this card are worn out from use,there are scratches in the back of the card, so I know which cards which!"

A few minutes passed of the Host Club and Mion playing Old Geezer.

Mion won most of the game, the twins kind of know which card is which,Haruhi,Takashi and Kyouya weren't playing. Honey enthusiastically played along, but Tamaki was on the verge of losing the penalty storm ended, so Haruhi wasn't hugging her knees anymore.

"Hahaha, I can tell Tamaki! You have a 4 of spade in your left and 5 of hearts in your left!" she glared.

Tamaki was getting worried that he was going to lose the game so he tried shuffling the cards, but that didn't help.

"Shuffling it wont work!" Mion said shooking her head Honey went up to him and took the card in the left, "Sorry Tama-chan! I don't want to lose the game!" he apologized, Tamaki only had on card left.

"It looks like boss is going to lose!" Hikaru said, "Hey Tamaki! You can take the Hikarus card, on the right!" Mion pointed to Hikarus right card.

"Hey! Don't tell!" but it was too late, Tamaki took the card and he was out.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!"

"Oh? I thought you said you played penalty games alot?"

"Yeah! But this is just cheating!"

"Oh? But in a penalty game, you have to do all you can to win!",  
Hikaru was getting mad and was ready to take Mion down. Mion shuffled the cards, but stopped when she heard a car stop.

"Heh? It looks like Shions here," the twins stood up, "Well come too!" Mion nodded, she looked at the others "Can you guys wait here?" they nodded. "Okay!Lets go" then the three left the room.

Kaoru POV  
Me,Hikaru and Mion were going to the front door.

When she opened it, the storm eneded and only the trees were dripping.

There was a white car infront of us, 2 people were in there. It looked like a young girl, and an old man.

The girl stepped out of the car, she looked just liked Mion, expect her hair was down and there was ribbon tied to the back. I pressume she was Shion. She ran up to Mion and hugged her.

"Hey sis! Sorry to kept ya waiting!" she said.

At that moment, there was something I felt in me, her voice was kind of making me melt inside. I started to blush the same way Hikaru blushed at Mion.

She let go of Mion when she saw me, her eyes widened,

"Um...Sis? Why are there 2 identical boys in front of me?"

Mion put her hands in her back, "Thats our guest, our relative brought them, they're twins...like us"  
she was confused, but nodded at the twins smiled at the both of us,

"Hi there! My name is Shion Sonozaki! Mion's younger twin sister," she shaked my hand and my brothers hand. Her smile made me blush...deep.

"Hi, nice to meet you! My name is Hikaru Hitachiin and this is-" my brother waited for me to answer,"and this is-" I kept my mouth shut. My brother growled, "This is my twin brother, Kaoru Hitachiin,".

Shion stared at me, I think she noticed how red I am.

She went up closer to me and put her hand in my forehead, "Your not sick are you? You're pretty red..." she said in concern. "No! I-im not sick! I-im fine!" I yelled, she then let go of my forehead. "Okay, if you feel sick, or anything at all, please dont hesitate to tell!" she sighed in relief. My blush dissapeared after she stopped looking at me.

Shion POV  
I put my hand on his forehead, what kind of move was that?

I sighed, and I smiled. _But his forehead felt so warm and it kind of felt nice..._ I grinned, I started blushing,

"What was that Shion?"

"I dont know...but,it kind of felt nice," I answered blushing, then I felt something weird inside me. I knew that feeling...it always happen when I'm around Satoshi.

_No...I can't fall for him! I have somebody else!..._I looked at the hand that touched Kaoru's forehead, _but it did feel nice..._I started blushing again.

"Um...Sis?" I wasn't listening, I was putting my hands on my cheek, they were burning. "Um...okay? Lets get back inside..." my older twin was confused of what I was doing. We then started walking to Mion/My home.

Mion POV  
The four of us started walking back to the house, beside me was Hikaru, right beside Hikaru was Shion and right beside her is Kaoru. The way Shion acted infront of Kaoru was, surprising, even for me. Which made me think, _Does she like him? I have got to ask her when where alone..._

Hikaru POV  
Okay, Kaoru didn't answer my question and that is ticking me off.

But still, he was acting weird in front of Shion. He was kinda red when she put her hand in his forehead. He had the same color as I when I saw Mion. Better ask him later then...

Haruhi POV  
We were waiting for the three to get back. I was glad that the storm was over so I wouldn't have to hug myself the rest of the day.

Honey was eating cake, Kyouya was writing something down in his notebook while Tamaki was just sitting there doing nothing. _Thats not theTamaki-senpai I know..._

The door opened and 4 people were standing there, Mion, Hikaru, Kaoru and a girl that looked like Mion. _Shion I pressume..._she was shocked of how many boys there was in the room. She was also shocked of not knowing which one was her relative.

I noticed this and smiled at her, "Hi! You must be Shion, Mion younger twin!" I laughed,

"Oh! So your Mion younger twin sister! Please to meet you, gorgeous angel," Tamaki went up to her, knelt down and kissed her hand, the way he did to Mion earlier today. I think Shion got scared, but I couldn't really tell.

"Um...nice to meet you..." she said awkwardly.

"If I get everyones attention!"Mion shouted at the room, everybody looked up.

"This is Shion Sonozaki! My younger twin, say hi!" she explained. Shion bowed down in respect,"It's very nice to meet you" she looked up, her stare was the same as Mion's, _yep, they're twins alright..._

"Hello, my name is Kyouya Ootori" Kyouya stepped up closing his book, "Im Honey and this is Mori!" Honey and Mori stepped up, Honey had cake all over his mouth, "and I'm Haruhi Fujioka, I'm your relative that dropped by,"

I smiled, all of a sudden,Tamaki got me in his arms "Oh Haruhi! You are so cute! I have to tell you Shion, you are lucky to be her relative!" Tamaki gripped me so hard I could barely breath. I tried saying "Get of off me Tamaki-senpai!" but I couldn't since I was close to his chest.

"Um...nice to meet you Haruhi, and um...nice to meet your boyfriend!" Shion awkwardly said,Tamaki stopped spinning Haruhi around, the word "boyfriend" burned in his head, he was blushing apple red.

"B-boyfriend!" I muttered,the twins started laughing."Hahaha!She called him, her boyfriend!She seriously said it!" the twins laughed non-stop. Shion looked at them confused, "Did I say something wrong?"

Mion glared at her, "Shion! Your making our guest feel uncomfortable! Come on Shion! I thought you were the kinda person who cares about peoples feeling!" she yelled,"Well I'm so sorry! How was I suppose to know? He was hugging her really close..." she looked at me, "Sorry if I made a mistake" she smiled.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it" I smiled back. She smiled,

"Which reminds me, have you had a tour of the village yet?" she asked us, the twins finally stopped laughing. We shook our head, "Now your the bad one sis! You haven't even gave them the tour yet!" she whined both of them argued for awhile, not knowing at how much time passed.

Twins POV  
"For twins, they do fight a lot..." Hikaru said watching the scene.

"Yeah"

Hikaru was looking at his brother, he was ready to ask him, "Hey Kaoru?" he whispered "Yeah?"

"Why did you acted that way in front of Shion?" Kaoru looked at his brother, he was blushing,

"W-what are y-you t-talking a-about?" he stuttered.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "Do you...like her?" This made Kaoru panicked,

"What are you talking about? Me like somebody, Hkaru you are so funny sometime!" he quickly spat out.

Hikaru was really confused.

Regular POV  
The two were arguing at each other, like brothers and sisters. But Mions tomboyish side was close to a brother, to her sister at least.

They didn't know that there guests were watching them argue. They also didn't know at how much time passed, it was morning then it turned into night really fast.

Maybe because of the card games that Mion and the others were playing. At last, both of them stopped arguing, both of them looked at the clock, it was 6, 6:30.

"Holy crap! I'm so sorry! You guys must be hungry or something!" Mion apologized and gestured Shion to come with her to the kitchen.

After that they got out with food in there hands and coming back for more. They ate and the twins (Mion and Shion) promised they were going to give them a tour of the village tomorrow.

After there dinner, they told Shion good-bye and went to bed.

* * *

**Hi everybody! I hoped you liked this chapter, it kinda sucks. I rushed so yeah...**

**Well...KaoruxShion moment (that sucked too).**

**Hoped you like it! ****Oyasuminasai!**

**Shion: Please review if you like twins!**

**Kaoru: Also review if you liked it!**

**Kaoru: Hey Shion! Wanna go to the fields later?**

**Shion: Sure!**

**Me:...This is going pretty well, rather than the other 2 twins...**


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning the Host Club got ready for the huge tour of the village. Honey was still sleeping in his room, the others didn't bother to wake him up because...well...Tamaki was too scared to wake him up, so did the twins, Haruhi didn't have the energy to wake him up, Takashi was letting him sleep and Kyouya just plain didn't care. Takashi suggested that he will stay until Honey wakes up. So the remaining Host clubs went on with the plan for the tour.

Once outside, they were greeted by Mion and the her identicals sister Shion,

"Hey you guys! Hope you had a nice sleep" Mion grinned, Hikaru grinned back. Kaoru waved at Shion, she waved back, he noticed that she was carrying a picninc basket. "Shion...why do you have a picnic basket?" he asked, "Well...we were thinking about giving you guys lunch..." she said nervously, shuffling her feet.

Haruhi smiled at her relative, "Its ok. You don't need to give us lunch" Shion shook her head, "No its fine. We want to welcome you warmly to our peaceful village", Mion's grin grew wider, "Also...I have some...interesting events for you guys" the Host Club sweat dropped, daydreaming of here adventures here.

Mion looked around, apparently, there were some people missing, "Hey? Where's your tall friend? And his little friend? It was uh...Tamashi and Money...right?" Haruhi shook her head, "Takashi-senpai and Honey-senpai, Honey is still sleeping and Takashi will wait for him to wake up", Mion and Shion understood.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up a little bit, "Anyways...considering that there are no cars here, we will be touring by foot?" Mion nodded, "Yep! Now lets get going! Im getting impatient here!"

* * *

The Host Club loved this village, they loved the sites, the kind people, and also the warm breeze that keep blowing over there head. Mion and Hikaru sometimes had to raced each other for the next site, which left some of the Host Club members tired, trying to catch up with them. Shion and Kaoru sometimes had idle talk which always began awkwardly.

A little bit after lunch, Mion and Shion showed them the Furude Shrine, there last destination.

"This is the Furude Shrine!" Mion exclaimed happily, "In the next month or so, there will be a festival here", the Host Club members tilted there head, "What's a festival?" Hikaru asked. Mion widened her eyes, "You don't know what a festival is?" he shook his head, Haruhi sighed and told Mion that they were rich kids and only went to fancy parties rather that festivals. Mion was slightly confused but understood, "Well, incase you didn't know, theres going to be a a festival and a tournament going to happen!", Shion smiled, knowing what her older sister was talking about.

The twins and Tamaki looked really interested, "Do you guys remembered the game we had yesterday?", they nodded. "Well, we have the same thing, expect you have to give it your all! You don't want to get the penalty game, which is doubled by the way!" Mion explained. The twins were really interested in this 'competition', "Can we be part of it?" both of them asked, "Of course! But members of my club can only compete, but I can squeeze both of you in" Mion said. Tamaki pouted "I want to compete too!" Mion laughed, "You can join too! Better yet, why dont all of your whole club join?" Haruhi and Kyouya gave her a 'Your kidding me right?' look and they looked like they wanted to strangled Tamaki.

Before they really could strangled Tamaki Shion stepped in, "If you guys don't mind, I would like to have lunch now", Kaoru agreed, putting both his hands right on top of his stomach. Shion squeeled a little bit inside on how cute Kaoru looked right now. _Wait a minute, cute?_

Mion directed everybody at the back of the shrine, there Shion unloaded the picnic and everybody was amazed at how much food she were rice balls, ohagi, pumpkins, hamburgers, sushi and tiny octopuses. Kaoru stared in awe, "Did you made all of this?" he asked, Shion shook her head, "Sis helped me with the food, so thank her too" she smiled, Hikaru looked at Mion "You made this for us?" she nodded, "Now...LETS EAT!"

* * *

The group was munching happily on their lunches, even Kyouya was having a good time.

While they were eating, two little girls were right behind them, they didn't noticed them until they spoke. "Whats going on here?" the blue haired girl asked, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the direction of the girls.

Mion recognized who they were immediatly, "Oh! Rika-chan, Satoko-chan? What are you two doing here?", Haruhi looked really confused, "Mii-chan, Shii-chan? Do you know them?" both of them nodded, "Rika-chama and Satoko-chan's our close friends."

Haruhi looked back at the two girls, they looked alot younger than Mion and Shion. The blue haired girl, Rika, was wearing a green sun dress that stopped at her knees, the yellow haired girl, Satoko, was wearing a magenta blouse and blue shorts, she was also wearing a headband.

Satoko was hiding behind Rika, she looked like she wanted to say something, "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't eat in our backyard!" she furiously said, Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "Im sorry, but this isn't your backyard. This is a public place, which means that you cant order us to stop what we are doing" he said darkly, causing Satoko to tear up a bit, "What did you say y-" but before she could finish her sentence, a girl with purple hair came running, which made Rika turn to her direction.

"Rika! Im sorry! But I was just getting dress..." as she went up to her, she then noticed the group behind Rika and Satoko, the girl noticed Mion and Shion but...who were this boys?

"~Mii~ Hanyuu, you should change a lot faster, we have visitors ~Nippah~!" Rika said cutely which Tamaki didn't pass up. He went running up to Rika and started to hug her the same way he did to Haruhi yesterday.

"Oh my! You are even cuter than my darling Haruhi!", Haruhi sighed, _Here we go again... _"~Mii~ please let go of me, I cant breathe!" Rika gasped.

Then the girl with purple hair with horns went up to the group, "~Hau, hau~ Nice to meet you, Im Hanyuu Furude", she greeted, everyone, expect Mion and Shion, smiled and introduce themselves. After they introduced themselves, Satoko gave Shion a pouty look, "Now Shion! Why are you eating in our backyard AGAIN!", Shion responded with a laugh, "As Kyouya-san said earlier, this is a public place, everybody is allowed to have a picnic here" she reasurred, "~Mii~ Shes right Satoko, this is public property, its open to anybody", Mion grinned, "Why dont you eat with us? There's plenty!", Satoko agreed without an argument, she was actually pretty hungry.

* * *

Everybody ate lunch merily, Satoko kept teasing Tamaki by stealing his food. In return, Tamaki kept having eating contest with her. Somehow, Satoko reminded him of Satoshi, expect in a Keiichii way.

Hikaru kept feeding Mion with his share of food, this made Mion blush madly, which made Shion tease her sister. Kaoru kept staring at Shion, she caught him once or twice, but she just shrugged it off, sometimes even had enough time to stare at him. Needless to say, everybody had fun in that time at lunch and Mion and Shion's food were gulped down pretty quickly.

Hikaru leaned back a little bit, patting his stomach, "That was the best lunch I ever had! You two are better than our cook!" Shion giggled while Mion started to pack up whats left of lunch, "Too bad Takashi-sempai and Honey-sempai weren't here to enjoy this food," Haruhi sighed. Satoko looked at Shion, "Who are those?", Shion went to help Mion pack there picnic, "More of there friends", "Oh".

* * *

The sun was setting, after the picnic was all packed up, Rika, Hanyuu and Satoko went to shop for there dinner. The host club, with Mion and Shion, went back to their home. As they were walking, Haruhi was wondering why 3 little girls were shopping, on their own, without there parents.

Haruhi went up to Mion and asked, "Ne, Mii-chan? Why are Rika-chan, Satoko-chan and Hanyuu-chan shopping on their own? Where are there parents?", Mion looked at her, she had a serious look on her face, "Well, those girls live together," her voice turned cold, totally not the Mion-chan she knew. "Well...what about there parents?", Mion looked away, she didn't want her to know of the events that occured here.

She knew she couldn't keep it forever, but, now, she only wanted to focus on having fun with her relative. Haruhi looked at her confused, was she keeping something that she didn't want to know? Or, did she not feel comfortable enough that she doesn't trust her? She didn't know, she felt as though, there was something that she had to know and her relative knew it. They didn't reliaze that they were so far back from the Host Club that Hikaru had to throw something at the two to get there attention.

"Mion! Haruhi! If you dont hurry up we'll be going on without you!" Haruhi shook her head, "Coming!" she yelled. She turned to Mion, who was still looking at the other direction, she went up to her ears and whispered, "You dont have to tell me if you dont want too, if its something that you dont want me to know, it fine..." Mion then turned to her, she was wearing a sweet smile. Mion grinned, pushing back the thoughts of the Watanagashi festival. "Okay! Now lets go! I don't want to be outdone by Hikaru!" and after that, both of them ran up to the group, were Mion and Hikaru were racing yet again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Honey-sempai: (crying) I-I wasn't in this chapter, WAH!**

**Me: ...please review...(went up to Honey-sempai and gave him cake)**

**Honey-sempai: Yay! CAKE! **


End file.
